Emily
by Colmae
Summary: A Repoman is just a robotic machine that murders on a whim. or is he? What keeps this Repoman sane? what keeps him from losing his humanity? Find out his dark past and how his Demon, is his Angel


The night reflects the heart of this man, cold and unforgiving. The moon is in remission, hiding half of its face from the world. The streets fall silent when he decides to take a stroll, faint whispers are dared as he passes by. Whispers of a dangerous and feared man, one who will never care if you scream or beg. A leather duffle always travels with him, inside contains a freezer to keep organs chilled and fresh. A long black leather trench coat covers his overly muscular body, and a strange mask disguises his true identity. He is called by many names, but he will always be known, as a Repoman. There are many Repomen who roam the country, many who break down your doors and take back what you owe. The warm glow of florescent lights shower him as he returns to GeneCo Tower. His steady pace is in perfect sync with the humming of the street lights. Sirens can be heard off in the distance, as GeneCo advertisements drown them out with ointments and Blind Mag's magnificent voice. As he passes through security checkpoints, and enters the tower, he begins whistling a soft and tender tune. He can't exactly remember where he heard it, but he knows it has been engraved into his mind. Lightly tapping along as he rides the elevator to the labs, the death dealer is joined by another. The Gentern politely nods and faces the door, making sure she doesn't make any sudden movements that might aggravate the Repoman. He could smell her perfume, his tune picks up tempo, as the Gentern clenches her clipboard tightly, begging for the elevator to stop so she could get away from him. The Repoman stares at her hair, it was so blonde, so beautiful, just like Emily. The doors opened and the Gentern rushed out, he knew she was afraid of him, but he would never hurt Emily...

The organ processing station was two floors down, so he clicked the down marker and watched the doors close again. Once on the right floor, he passed through a series of cleansing chambers and detox stations. The head Gentern, Omelia was a brutal woman. She reminded him of the old headmistress of his prep school. She never smiled, only sighed and insulted him. Her grey hair and fat face disgusted him, he would always picture Emily when he would see her. He hated paperwork, always the same routine. Most think of Repomen as mindless monsters who rip out organs and then leave them at GeneCo. In all actuality, a lot of red tape came with it. Finally after nearly an hour he was free to go, and he made his way home. The car ride home was quick and easy, no random checkpoints, no harassments from Z-heads, and no accidents. His house sat on a little plot of land, the front yard was full of roses and daisies, Emily loves those. His key met with the lock on his front door, a satisfying click invited him in as he turned the nob. His house was quiet and dark, he knew exactly where every light switch, every door knob, and every stair was. He enjoyed the darkness of his home, the only light he would ever ignite was his bedroom. Or what would be known as "the bedroom", it was a simple cot in the middle of a small room. A ceiling fan spun slowly and squeaked as it rotated, moving up and down as its old parts began to waver. He sat at the foot of his cot and ran his fingers through his hair, he noticed a figure in his hallway. He looked up quickly and found nothing, "_It was a long day_" he thought.

After a shower and quick change, he decided to head over to the pub, and have a few beers with the locals. His car started with a roar, his ancient 1967 Shelby broke whatever silence his neighborhood had. He smiled as his knuckles went white and he put the car into gear, tires peeling out as he floored the gas pedal. He saw a young woman and her daughter walking hand in hand down the street, he swore the child looked like Emily. He shook the thought and pulled into the pub's dirt lot. The lamp posts emitted a warm orange light, that reflected off of his windshield. The cloud of dust that he left in his wake finally engulfed him, he coughed and swatted the cloud away from him. He heard laughter as a few other men walked in the bar, he recognized them and smiled, "Hey Jack! You probably should go back home and shower after that" shouted one of the other men. "Yeah? Well still beats the mess you look like Wallace!" he replied, all three men sat at a table and shook each others hands. All three were Repomen. "So George, how is the family?" asked Jack. The third Repoman chuckled and shrugged, "They are all just fine, except the old lady. She keeps nagging at me about never being home" they all laughed and gave cheers with audible clanking of their beer mugs. They talked for what seemed like hours, when Jack patted the second Repoman on the shoulder. "So Nathan, how are you?" it was nearly five years since the death of his wife and unborn child. He gulped down the last of his drink and sighed, "I can't say that I am ok. Its been five years and there is still a void in my life. And I can barely function on the job." They all grunted in accord, "How are you Jack? You've been on the job for nearly 3 years now, right?" Jack shook his head and laughed, "More like four my friend" they chuckled and continued with their night.

Jack looked out the window of the pub and saw a small girl staring right at him, he rubbed his buzzed eyes and looked again. She was no longer there, he cursed under his breath, _was that Emily?_ "Hey Nathan, how do you do it? What keeps you from going insane on this job?" Nathan looked at Jack with thoughtful and almost sad eyes, it was as if no one ever asked him that question before. It took a moment before he answered, he stared thoughtfully into his mug, almost as if it had all the answers. "My wife, Marni. Her memory keeps me from going nuts and taking my own life." the table got silent, it was hard to think of Repomen as emotional and caring men. But I guess even the most evil of creatures, have emotions. "She was the shining beacon in my life, always caring, always there for me. She was so beautiful, you see. Her voice was so soothing, if I were ever feeling terrible, a few words from her would pick me back up again." Jack listened intently as Nathan told his story, feeling every emotion that connected his words to form such a moving statement. After a few moments, Nathan smiled and turned to Jack, "What keeps you going?" he laughed and said, "Definitely not the money". The small circular table in the middle of the pub exploded with laughter, the other drunks turned and gave odd looks to the three men. "I guess just having something to do. Having a job and not worrying about my living situation" the others nodded.

A few more drinks and the three decided to part ways, saying their goodbyes and bidding a safe trip home. Jack made the lonely trek to his car, hearing every grain of sand and every pebble crunch and shift under each step. He looked up to the sky and took a long and deep sigh, shifting his hands through his coat pocket and sliding his keys out. He slowly climbed into his car and turned the ignition, the eruption of energy that came from his engine turning on caused the dirt around his car to blow away. He adjusted his rearview mirror and turned on his lights. As he did he saw her again, Emily right in front of his car. He blinked and she was gone, _"damn alcohol!"_ He said as he backed out of the lot and headed home. He sat in his car for nearly an hour, trying to muster up the strength to get inside. He stumbled up the steps and opened his door, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He heard a tune, a soft and tender tune being whistled from up stairs, more specifically, his room. He opened his door and flipped the switch, and there she was, sitting on his cot... Emily. She was an eight year old blonde girl, wearing a white dress, and had pink trim all around the edges of her collar, her puffed up sleeves, and bottom of her dress. Her curly yellow hair was topped with large pink bow, that had ribbons running down the sides and back. Her little white shoes clacked together as she waited patiently for Jack. "What took you so long? You have another Repossession" she said softly, "Well?". He tried to speak, but only a garbled mess of words and sounds came out. "Now now Jack, you know better than to drink. How is GeneCo's most brutal Repoman going to do his job with a hangover?". This time he spoke in a fluent and coherent sentence, "I'm sorry. I just. I just needed to see you again. You only see me when I am this way" she giggled and got up from the cot. "You know I will always be here and here" she pointed to his head and heart. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" she shook her head, "Of course not. It was so long ago.". He began to cry, "Why aren't you? You should hate me" she tilted her head and placed her hand on his arm, "I can never hate you." A blood stain began to form on her dress where her liver should be, and her eyes turned into dark empty holes with blood trails dried around them. "I was your very first Repossession. Now," she said with a dark and menacing grin, "We have work to do".


End file.
